Dark Signers (arc)
Dark Signers is the second storyline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. The arc consists of the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers. Summary Backstories Satellite The brothers Rudger and Rex Goodwin both resided in Satellite and worked with Mr. and Mrs. Fudo in M.I.D.S. Rudger got affected by the old Enerdy project and became a Dark Signer. To prevent the Dark Signers from claiming too many innocent lives, Goodwin started Sector Security and cut the city off from the Satellite to prevent damage from befalling mankind. Team Satisfaction A few years before the current events, the group called Team Satisfaction was formed by Kyosuke Kiryu, which included Yusei, Jack and Crow. The groups goal was to unite Satellite, which was divided into areas, each controlled by a Duel Gang. However, some time after managing to do so, Kiryu accidentally murdered a Sector Security officer. He was stopped by Yusei. When the Security arrested him, he called Yusei a traitor, thus disbanding the group. Some time after Kyosuke was arrested, because of the incidents that occured to him in prision, is that they only led to his transformation to a Dark Signer. Misty Lola Misty had a brother, who went missing in Daimon Area. His body was later found and everyone agreed it was caused by the Black Rose. However, almost no investigation was carried out, probably because of Sayer knowing Goodwin's secret. Some time later, when Misty was in critical condition, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua saved her and transformed her into Dark Signer. Greiger's village Greiger was taking care of orphaned children in his village, including his siblings, Annie and Max. However, because of the Dark Signers doing, they all dissapeared. Still, Greiger believed this was Goodwin who did this in order to get control over Crimson Dragon. Because of this, he wanted to get revenge on him durning Fortune Cup, but was stopped by Yusei. Return to Satellite After the Fortune Cup final, Yusei is crowned the new King and Jack Atlas is rushed to hospital after suffering injuries in his Turbo Duel with Yusei. The Dark Signers intrepret the Crimson Dragon's appearance during the Fortune Cup final as the signal to begin their 5,000 year old battle with the Signers. Using their brainwashing powers they manipulate people using spiders. The brainwashed victims then preach to the people of Satellite that the Crimson Dragon is evil and ask them to side with them in order to save Satellite. Two of their brainwashed victims Dick Pitt and Trudge are made target the Signers, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. Yusei faces Dick and recognizes the mark on his arm as the spider shape he saw tearing up Satellite. He engages in a Shadow Duel with Dick in hope of answers. The reporter Carly Nagisa manages to collect footage of this Duel. Yusei and Carly are both short changed as Dick loses all memory of being brainwashed after he loses and Carly has her camera confiscated by Sector Security. Jack's lineage of being a Satellite-born is made public knowledge during the Road of the King preview. He is confronted by Trudge shortly afterwards at the hospital. Carly who snuck in under the disguise of a nurse, assists Jack in the Duel, since Jack's arm is injured and he is unable to duel . Jack collapses after the Duel and has Carly sneak him out of the hospital to escape the reporters. Yusei meets Rex Goodwin, who tells him the history of the Signers and Dark Signers' battle. Yusei sees how Goodwin has deliberately isolated Satellite to act as the battlefield, leaving the residents of New Domino City safe. Yusei refuses to stay in the city and wants to save Satellite, so Goodwin has him airdropped back to Satellite. Once back in Satellite, Yusei meets his old friend Crow. Together they meet up with Blitz, Tank, Nervin, Rally and Blister at Yusei's hideout. The reunion is cut short as Sector Security pursue Crow. The gang arrange a rendezvous point near the Daedalus Bridge. Yusei and Crow Tag Duel against the Securities, while the others venture to the meeting point. After the duel they all meet in Crow's hideout where he explains the legend about Dedalus Bridge. During the night, Yusei goes with Crow to B.A.D. area, where he confronts a long thought dead Kyosuke Kiryu and has a Dark Turbo Duel with him which Jack, Mina, Carly, Crow, Blitz, Tank, Nerve and Rally watch. After Kyosuke summons his Earthbound Immortal, the duel is cancelled after Yusei's Duel Runner breaks down. Afterwards, he is taken by Crow to Martha's home to be operated on, while his Satellite friends take his Duel Runner. New Domino City The next day, Leo asks Luna if his machine Synchro Monster, "Power Tool Dragon", is the fifth Dragon. She says it might be, making him believe that he is the Fifth Signer. However, once Yanagi and Tanner asks her about it, she says she only said that to make her brother happy since a machine type monster couldn't have been in the battle. Leo then decides that they need to convice Akiza to join them, so they head to the Arcadia Movement headquarters. There, they talk to Sayer, who agrees to help them fight against the Dark Signers. However, after Sayer, and members of Arcadia Movement leave the room, sleeping gas seeps into the room, rendering Yanagi, Tanner and the twins unconcious. Yanagi and Tanner are locked in a room, while Leo is forced to duel Sayer to see if he has psychic powers. He loses, depite summoning "Power Tool Dragon", and fall unconcious. While Leo is unconcious, Luna pleas to Ancient Fairy Dragon for help. Ancient Fairy Dragon reveales that someone called Regulus, who is her servant, will reveal himself to Luna, so they can set her free. In the meantime, Carly and Jack return from Satellite. As Jack doesn't want anyone to know about the conflict, he destroys the memory card from Carly's camera and tells her it would be too dangerous to get involved with the Dark Signers. Not wanting to lose contact with Jack, Carly goes to Arcadia Movement to gather information. However, she is spotted by Sayer, who duels her. Sayer's attacks forces carly into a window. Just before he commands his final attack, he tells her that Goodwin was born from Satellite. Then, He declares the attack of "Psychic Commander" which pushes her through the window and she falls to her death. However, because of her desire to live, The Hummingbird lines appear and an earthquake occurs and carly transforms into a Dark Signer. She then returns to the building in order to get revennge against Sayer. At this same time, Misty realizes that Carly has awaken as a Dark Signer and decides to seek out Akiza and duel her. At that time, two Geoglyphs - the ones of Hummingbird and Lizard appear in the city. They are seen by Jack, Goodwin, Lazar and now recovered Yusei. Thanks to the earthquake that happend when Nazca Lines appeared, Tanner and Yanagi manage to get free and search for the twins. During the Duels, both Dark Signers Misty and Carly Nagisa summoned their Earthbound Immortals. Sayer loses and then falls to his apparent death, while Akiza's Duel is cancelled due to her shock of witnessing Sayer's death. Outside Greiger, who is the only person spared from being sacrifaced to Summon the Earthbound Immortals, is invited by Demak to join Dark Signers. Parts of the Arcadia Movement building begin to fall apart. While Yanagi, Tanner, Leo and Luna escape, they meet Jack who gets into the ruins. He manages to find Akiza and sees Carly's glasses. Carly reverts back to her normal self and meets Misty, who explains to her what happened that night. Afterwars, Demak stops the helicopter to take his fellow Dark Signers. As Akiza is lying unconciously in hospital, Jack tells her parents that Yusei may be the only one to save her. Upon hearing that, Akiza's father goes to the Satellite to take him to Neo Domino City. Upon meeting him, he tells Yusei about akiza's past. When they return, Akiza is happy to see Yusei. However, upon seeing her parents, she gets angry and challenges Yusei to Duel. In the end, she finally makes peace with them and joins the team. Signer and Dark Signer battle After the Duel, the group is invited to Goodwin's mansion. Originally, he doesn't want Leo to come inside with him and the Signers, until Luna says she is not going in without her brother. Then, Goodwin reveals that Fifth Signer was awaken long time ago, as well as the fact that Dark Signers are already dead and cannot be saved. He also says that he doesn't know what happened to the people who were sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. He then asks them, if they are ready to fight. Upon hearing that, Yusei becomes upset as his former friend, Kiryu, cannot be saved. However, thanks to Jack, he realized he must fight against him. At the same time, Goodwin sends Lazar to the Satellite. He is mistaken by Crow to be Dark Signer. After everything is explained, they duel. Lazar at first attacks him successfully and gets confident, however Crow manages to turn the duel around. As the two of them hold out to win, the duel gets interrupted by the Dark Signers' doing which makes Lazar run away from the duel leaving Crow behind. Crow intends to escape with his Duel Runner from a dark cloud resulting from the ritual performed. However it's no use as it gets to him along with other Satellite residents. Because of this ritual, all of Satellite becomes enclosed, and so the Signers in response, along with Leo and Mina, all board on a helicopter to Satellite, flown by Trudge himself. Once there, Martha and Blister, along with other children, greet them. However, the reunion is cut short as Yusei finds out that Rally and the others along with Crow have disappeared. Later on, Yusei battles in a fierce Shadow Duel against Rudger in order to protect 3 children from Martha's home who near their dueling site. As the leader of the Dark Signers activates a trap that will allow him to special summon his Spider God straightly from the deck. As both Akiza and Yusei fear that it could end absorbing the kids' soul as sacrifices. Half way in the duel, Rudger talks about the Zero Reverse and Yusei's parents and he confesses that Rex Goodwin is his brother. The Earthbound Immortal is Special Summoned. As the children's souls are about to be absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal, Jack appears saving the children just in time, but in the same time Martha gets sacrificed to save another child. This act pushes Yusei to the break of despair. After Yusei Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", Rudger gets out and Rally replaces him, but Rally sacrifices himself to help Yusei. After the duel concludes, the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves up to their rivals, the Signers, as their final battle is about to begin. Whilst chasing after them, Jack discovers one of the Dark Signers is Carly. Later on as each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they split up in order to get to each one of the Old Momentum safety switches. As each are particularly located outside of where the system itself resides, they are each are marked with a corresponding Geoglyph. Those being the Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird and finally the Monkey. As Luna and Leo are taken by Trudge to where Demak is waiting, she instead travels to the Spirit World in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. Because of this Leo decides to duel Demak in her place, trying to fulfill his promise of protecting her. Although against all odds of winning the duel, as his not a Signer, Leo is fighting hardly against the Dark Signer in the Real World. In the mean while as for Luna she finally find Regulus with help of a spellcaster spirit named Torunka. After some concurring events Luna reveals to the White Lion, her identity as one of the Signers, along with the promise she made to the Dragon's spirit long ago. They get to the Zeman's castle, trying to trick him into releasing Ancient Fairy Dragon. Hovewer, Zeman finds out they were trying to trick him and orders his army to attack them. Still, he is killed by Regulus at the same moment Leo defeats him in the real world. Demak then summons his Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attacking Leo, who withstands the attack. Then, Torunka sends Luna back to the real world, where she duels Demak, rescues Ancient Fairy Dragon and defeats Dark Signer with her brother's help. Ancient Fairy and Regulus join Luna's deck, and the Monkey's safety switch is shut down. Crow manages to have survived the black fog, but realizes all the children he was caring for has disappeared because of it. Taking his anger out on the Dark Signers, he runs into Greiger, who had just become a Dark Signer in order to exact his revenge against Goodwin and Yusei, and immediately challenges him to a Manual Turbo Duel. Discovering the new Geoglyph, Yusei chases up to the two and tries to talk them out of it. Crow begs him to just watch his duel, and allows them to continue. Greiger summons out his Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, but soon they all realize that the souls sacrificed for its summoning were people from Greiger's village. Greiger, realizing it was the Dark Signers' fault after all, tries to stop the duel himself, but Chacu Challhua takes over his body, forcing Crow to finish it himself. The souls are freed with Chacu Challhua's destruction, and Greiger disappears. With his detours settled, Yusei finally reaches the Giant's safety switch, to face Kiryu. Their duel is intense as Yusei tries to save him while Kiryu justs wants revenge. As more Team Satisfaction past is revealed including Kiryu final moments before becoming a Dark Signer, he Summons Ccapac Apu and tries to destroy Yusei with it. However as he manages to fend off from the Earthbound Immortals assault, the Nazca God itself begins to trash the ground where the duel is taking place. As Kiyu then has dificulties with this Yusei tries to save him, in the end by summoning Savior Star Dragon and taking down Ccapac Apu. However as Kiryu makes peace with him, still he withers into dust. The Giant's safety switch is subsequently shut down by Yusei. After the battle, Rudger speaks to Yusei through a mind controlled Trudge, as Rudger claims to him that he's the next one Yusei should face against. Therefore along with Crow, Luna, Leo and Trudge, Yusei travels to the Old Momentum. As they meet with Rudger inside, the Dark Signer blows the Momentum system, thus releasing the negative energy inside. As it fills the room, the two of them who are within a bridge inside the the base, finally began their rematch. In the end Yusei defeats Rudger with Stardust Dragon. However as Rudger fades away, he detonates his robotic left arm thus destroying the bridge they were dueling on and causing Yusei to fall in the energy below. But then his father brings him back to the world of the living. Mean while Jack who has finally reached to the Hummingbird tower, looks surprised as Carly appears riding within her own Dark Duel Runner. As Carly surprisingly arrives within her own Duel Runner they both engage in a Shadow Turbo Duel. As the duel is set on begans Carly attacks him mercyless, as Jack at first is opposed to fight her. As she´s able to degrade most of his lifepoints, Carly then activates a trap card while trying to trick Jack into believing that he actually lost the duel. But that however Carly save him by transforming Jack into a Dark Signer too, and also that he is the "Dark King" of the new world. However as Carly tries to win the duel with one final attack, Jack negates it, as he has snapped out from the illusion due to Carly's old glasses. As the duel continues, Jack is able to turn Carly back to her righteous self. However, because of the evil powers of her Earthbound Immortal, the duel is forced to go on. As she summons her Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Jack eventually manages to turn the situation by summoning Savior Demon Dragon. However, before he can attempt to end the duel in a tie, Carly manages to destroy Aslla Piscu thus losing the duel and in the end vanishes in Jack´s arms. Changes to episode format .]] A number of edits to the structure of episodes were changed for this storyline. The Japanese opening theme is changed from Kizuna to Last Train - The New Morning and the ending theme is changed from START to CROSS GAME. Use of CGI during the episodes became more prominent, increasing from shots of Duel Runners to several shots of monsters being summoned and battling (particularly with the Five Dragons and Earthbound Immortals). The newer episodes begin with a snippet of Lua and Luca introducing the Featured Card, on a stage, with 4 other cards alongside it. Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's